Our Love: Renesmee and Jacob
by thebeginnerwriter
Summary: Following the story of Renesmee and Jacob from the years where he was her brother, and up to the point where he is so much more.  I'm awful at summaries...so please just read it!


**A/N: Disclamer: I dont own any characters and I do not own anything Twilight. :: Hey guys! So this is my first time ever, and i just want to know what you guys think about it! If you like it or even if you dont, just review and tell me! If you dont like it, tell me why so i can try to fix it! Also let me know if you would want another chapter! (: Thanks!**

As I ran through the forest I felt my bare feet crunching on the snow that covered the ground. The small snowflakes landed in my hair as I ran through the giant trees, trying to find my meal. I was always amazed of how gorgeous the woods looked when the snow had laid a blanket across it all. It looked like I was in a snow globe, and I absolutely loved it.

Suddenly, the smell of a herd of elk running through the forest about a mile away distracted me, and I let my senses take over. I followed the elk to find them surrounding a small pond, lapping the water up with their tongues. I crouched behind a bush, as I calculated which one that I would choose. My throat wasn't burning, so I decided that I didn't need to drink off of the biggest one. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a medium sized elk waiting behind the others. I wondered why it wasn't drinking, and then I saw it. His back leg was bleeding, and he wasn't putting any weight on it. He must have hurt it when he was running, I realized, as I figured I might as well put him out of his misery. I bent up out of the bushes, scaring most of the elk and making them run away, but I knew that the one I was after wouldn't be able to run away from me. Sure, I didn't have the full vampire speed like my family did, but I was faster than any normal human. The elk stopped and stared at me, and then stopped running. Almost granting me my wish, and so with that I sped up, and started feeding off of it.

When I finished, I laid the elk down on the cold forest floor, and then started to clean up the mess I made. You would think that after six years of hunting I would have learned how to keep myself clean. I heard a rapid movement a few feet behind me, so I wiped my head around, only to find a wolf emerging from the trees. Snow had fallen on his fur that had the color of autumn leaves, and he shook it violently.

"Jake! That got on me!" I giggled loudly, wiping the snow off of my warm winter jacket.

The corners of the big wolf's mouth turned up, and he showed me his best wolf smile. I don't know if anyone would call him a wolf, since he is way too big to be a wolf. The big wolf slowly walked up to me, his paws leaving imprints in the snow. His big head carefully hit up against my side, and his big tongue licked my face.

"Jake!" I laughed, and wiped the wolf slobber off of my face. "Gross!"

He just barked loudly and licked my face again.

"Ew," I scrunched my face, and wiped it off again. I grabbed the bottom of his big chin in my tiny hand, I pointed at his face with my other hand, "Don't do it again!"

He backed up slowly, leaving the wolf grin on his face. Then he bent his head down, and laid flat on the ground. He was about my height, which is only about four feet, when he laid flat on the ground. I reached my small arm up, and scratched his head and behind his ear. He growled, and then shook his head.

"Time to go back?" I asked him as with a frown as he started getting up from the ground. I loved going hunting with Jake because we could go on adventures all by ourselves, but the hunting trips were never long enough for me.

The wolf barked and then scratched his right, front paw on the ground. It was time for us to race.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" I yelled and then started to run towards my home. The big wolf sprinted behind me until we were running side by side. I knew that he could easily pass me, but he always stayed right next to me. I knew that whenever I would look over, there would be his big, furry head. It was always comforting knowing that Jake would always be here for me, forever.

Through the snow I could see the main mansion, where all of my family spent most of their time in, and I started pushing my feet against the ground faster. I couldn't wait to tell them all of the fun times I had with my Jake. Of course, Daddy would already know since he could read my mind, but he still always acted surprised anyways.

The wolf barked and then he ran back into the forest. I knew what he was going to do, because every time he did that he came back human. I heard footsteps in the distance, and then I saw him. My best friend, Jacob Black, emerged from the forest wearing his usual outfit: cutoff jeans and a big grin. "I let you win."

"Yeah right," I said with a sly grin, as I poked him lightly in the ribs. I knew even my hardest jab wouldn't even make him flinch, but I couldn't think about putting my Jake into pain.

He pulled me up, so that he was giving me a piggy back ride. "Fine, I'm the rotten egg," He told me, with a hint of fake pain in his voice. I knew that he would want to cave in, but I beat him fair and square.

"Yep," I giggled lightly, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His warm skin underneath my slightly cold skin never made me jump, because it always felt _right. _"Let's go tell Mommy and Daddy what we did today!"

He laughed with me, "Alright, isn't that what we always do?"

"Yes, and so what?" I asked him with a huff, as I jumped off of his back, and opened the main door into the house. "We're home!" I screamed into the house, knowing that all of my family could hear me.

Jake walked in past me, and plopped onto the couch. He stretched out on it, causing one of his arms and one of his legs to hang off of it. "I think you guys need bigger couches."

"It's not our fault that you're huge, Jakey." I told him matter-of-factly.

He just grinned widely, and that caused a smile on my face to appear. His happiness was contagious.

"Have fun today, Renesmee?" Daddy's voice echoed through the large, open living room, as him and Mommy walked in holding hands.

I nodded, and then skipped over to them. I placed one hand on each of their cheeks, as I showed them everything that Jake and I did. From finding a river that we jumped across, having a snowball fight, and then when we found the elk. When I was younger the only way I communicated was by _showing _instead of _telling_, because that was the easiest way for me. Now it is just a habit for me.

"It looks like you had a wonderful day," Mommy told me as she placed a kiss on the top of my head. I looked up at her golden eyes, and smiled. Sometimes I forget how pretty she is, but I know that if I told her that she would just deny it.

Daddy laughed at me, and then wrapped his arm around her waist. "I tell her that she is pretty every day." He kissed her temple, and then looked back at me. "We are going to head back to the cabin, Renesmee, but you need to come back in a few hours."

"Alright, Daddy," I told him with a smile, and then I watched them waltz out of the room. They were always so perfect together, and I loved their love story better than any of the fairytales I have heard before.

"So, Ness, what did you want to do?" Jake asked me once I started walking over to him.

I sat down on top of his belly, and I shrugged, "I don't care, Jakey, what do you want to do?" I knew that whatever I would be doing with Jake would be fine, just as long as I got to be with him.

"Hmm," He told me with a grin that I've seen many times before. It was his grin that he made before he was about to do something that he thought was clever.

Suddenly, his warm hands were on my sides, tickling me.

"JAKE!" I yelled as uncontrollable laughter busted from my mouth as I tried to catch my breath. "It is n-not funny!"

"Oh, but I think it is," He told me, laughing too, but taking what I said as a challenge. He started tickling me faster, as I jerked everywhere.

"Ja-aCOB!" I screamed when I could finally catch my breath. "S-stop it!"

His hands stopped, and rested them on my sides. I looked at him, trying to make my eyebrows tense up so I would look like I was made at him. Obviously that wasn't very convincing, because his laughs became louder.

"Sorry, Nessie…" He told me as his laughter finally stopped, and he was sitting up. "You are just too cute."

I stuck my bottom lip out, and then crossed my arms around my chest. "That wasn't very nice."

"I'm sorry, forgive me?" He asked opening his arms for a hug.

I could never deny him of a hug, because I loved his hugs. I leaned into his chest, as his arms cradled me. His outdoors smell gave me comfort, as I felt his warmth engulf me. "You're forgiven," I mumbled lightly into his chest.

"Good," He told me with a faint laugh in his voice, as he stroked my ringlets of bronze curls. "I love you."

I smiled into his chest, and then buried my head into his neck, "I love you too, Jake."


End file.
